brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SBP c14s01
Text Twilight Sparkle grimaced a bit as she absently brushed a hoof through her mane, then she sighed quietly and turned around, pacing slowly across the empty library: not her home in Ponyville, the place that she had come to love for countless reasons and was honored to call her true home now… but the grand, immense library in Canterlot Castle, as a black peytral plate that identified her as a part of the Royal Court gleamed over her chest. Then she smiled a little as there was a loud knock at the doors on the first floor, and Spike – a little taller now, looking a little more like a dragon than a puppy dog – pushed in through them and called: "Twilight, we're getting ready to leave! Are you coming or what?" He stopped, then leaned forwards as he looked up towards where Twilight was just visible on the high second floor, whispering loudly behind a claw up to her: "Also, are you sure we should be visiting you-know-who?" "You mean my sister, Luna." Celestia said calmly, and Spike squeaked loudly and leapt forwards into the library, and Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head a bit as she turned around and paced quietly to the top railing of the second floor, looking down at Princess Celestia with a strange expression: it was closer to frustration than anything else, and Celestia looked back up not with imperiousness, not with soft love… but a hesitant, nervous smile. Twice as tall as any other pony and with a sleek build, her wings were broad and nestled against her sides, her eyes were brilliant amethyst, and her mane and tail flowed like liquid rainbows, moving of their own accord. A brilliant golden peytral plate rested across her chest, inset with an enormous purple gemstone, and a matching tiara – gold, with its own proud gem – rested atop her head, the ivory equine gazing quietly up at her before her eyes roved down to Spike, and she said quietly: "I require a moment with my student." Spike winced and hurried out, closing the door as Celestia walked forwards, favoring a front leg almost unnoticeably: but Twilight always saw this movement, and she always felt a strange, nasty little sense of retribution as the almost-perfectly-round scar to one side of the tall female's breast gleamed quietly, almost invisible… but so clear to those who knew where to look. Luna had given Celestia that scar… after Celestia had gone mad with her own power. And Luna had then taken the fall for it, and Twilight had been forced to say that Nightmare Moon had returned… when it was the Princess of the Night who had saved them all and stopped Equestria from burning in the fires predicted by Discord. Ever since that day, Twilight had grown distant from the Princess… but she sighed quietly as she made her way to the curving staircase, muttering as Celestia continued forwards: "No, I'm coming down to you. I'll have to be on my way soon, anyway…" The implication in her words was clear, but Celestia was only quiet as the unicorn made her way quickly down the stairs, then looked silently up at her as Celestia gazed back down. Their eyes locked for a few moments, and then the Princess of the Sun lowered her head slightly and murmured quietly: "I have made many mistakes, Twilight Sparkle… with you, with your friends, with my sister… especially with my sister. But don't forget that I lost Luna that day, too… and I won't ever forgive myself for what I've done. What I brought about. "But I am trying, much harder than before. I am no longer as quick to judge, and I share more with ponies these days. It has taken more than a thousand years to learn these lessons, but I am… I am not just a leader, distant apart, I am a pony of Equestria, and I must always, always remember that…" She halted, then laughed a little, glancing down and meeting Twilight's eyes as she whispered: "Doesn't it mean anything that I come to you like this, Twilight Sparkle, my dear, faithful student? You, a unicorn apprentice, and yet I'm the one always… groveling to you these days… I have so much I want to share with you. I do not wish to lose you… can you not accept my offer of friendship?" "Princess Celestia…" Twilight closed her eyes, then she laughed faintly and shook her head slowly. "I cared about you… as idol, mentor, so much more. But… it all fell apart. And I remember you saying those same words to Luna, that fateful night so long ago now…" She stopped, looking up at her silently. "I'm not ready yet to believe you really mean your words. I'm not ready yet to let you back in. You tried to kill Luna. You tortured and maimed Scrivener Blooms. You… threatened to kill me. You were ready to destroy all of Equestria to purify it… just like Discord hinted, the country almost burned. Even Discord… didn't want that to happen. Didn't want to see that many lives ruined and hurt, that's what I believe, but Celestia… you were almost the cause of that. It's been months but I'm… I can't believe…" Celestia was silent as Twilight hung her head, trembling a little… and then the ivory equine glanced away, clearing her throat before she murmured awkwardly: "I… was glad when I found out you had told your friends. I know not many can know the secret of… what happened between myself and Luna, but… I think it does her good to know she has more than one reliable friend in Ponyville. And I know she was very happy when she was given the chance to help out Rainbow Dash… she… I mean, he seems very happy now." "Between myself and Luna, it was a difficult task, but… applying permanency to the transfiguration just took practice and patience. I'm only glad we were able to do it… it was hard on Rainbow a lot of days, being a boy trapped in a girl's body." Twilight replied after a moment, glancing up quietly, studying Celestia before she added in a voice that was a little more bitter than she intended: "We could have used your help." Celestia only avoided Twilight's eyes, however, blushing… before she swiftly moved on to yet another subject, saying hurriedly: "And Pinkamena, too, seems much more balanced-" "Pinkie Pie. It's Pinkie Pie." Twilight corrected, but her voice was a little gentler as she sighed a bit and rolled her shoulders, trying to swallow her hostility as Celestia looked down at her quietly. "Yes, though, she is… the bad part of her has receded a lot. She still has the occasional episode, and she has difficulty curbing herself when she gets excited… but the important thing is that her therapy is helping, and the medication she gets from Zecora keeps her from falling into that dark pit." Celestia nodded after a moment, hesitating before she asked curiously: "And it was for that reason you answered my invitation here, wasn't it? Because I offered lodging to all your friends as well, if you would only come and visit, and assist me in some work and research…" "Yes." Twilight said calmly, looking defensive… but Celestia only smiled faintly and rose a hoof, closing her eyes. "You do not need to explain yourself, and nor do I mean to weigh you down with guilt, Twilight Sparkle… but I do find your loyalty to your friends admirable. In many ways, you are their guide, and yet hold yourself their equal… unlike myself. I guided Equestia… and I guided Sleipnir and Luna… but I forgot at some point I was only their equal. I made myself the better, and it led me to…" She stopped, looking down silently… then gazed back up and met Twilight's eyes with her own, almost-begging irises. "It has been a long time since I asked you this, but please, entertain this one request… Twilight Sparkle, do you have anything to tell me that you have learned about the magic of friendship, since last we spoke? Anything at all important you feel you can share?" Twilight looked silently back up at the Princess for a few moments before she closed her eyes, thinking, reaching deep inside herself… and without even realizing it, she murmured: "Yes, Celestia. I think that I do…" She opened her eyes, feeling thoughts, feelings new and old, lessons learned and answers found all rising up inside her, and she said quietly: "Friendship is about many things. But most of all, it's something that you can't simply break down into easy sentences and explanations. I can tell you that my friends mean a world to me… I can tell you why. And yet I can never make you understand exactly how I feel… never let you see why it's so important to me, when many ponies might scoff or find my notions ridiculous or worse, naïve. "Yet it is my friends who have saved me, time and time again. Who I find happiness in… and it is not cowardice and weakness that makes me depend on them, but more courage than most people will ever know or understand. It's easy to turn away from the world, but hard to leave your heart an open book… it's easy to only look out for yourself, but hard to put others first, and expect nothing in return. It's dangerous, and yet nothing is more worthwhile… and I truly believe nothing is as powerful as friendship. Friendship is what nurtures love… you can love someone with all your heart, but if they don't care about you, and you don't have a bond of friendship between you, love can quickly sour and lead to betrayals and pain and suffering. "But most of all, Princess… what you need to know, what lesson I have for you, is that friendship is something you have to find the answers for yourself. Is something you have to experience yourself to understand…" Twilight shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "I think that it's one of the few unbreakable things in the world, too. That it can always be mended, brought back to full strength… but it takes time and effort, compassion and patience. It cannot be rushed, or it'll only crack further… and yet it cannot be ignored, because it will only grow colder. You have to use a gentle touch… the right balance. You have to be willing to negotiate, and recognize it's a two-way street… and you have to do it not just for yourself, but for that other person as well, out of a wish for their honest good." Celestia's gaze lowered, and then she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards silently… and Twilight looked at her quietly before she looked away as the Princess trembled a bit and then whispered: "I have no friends, Twilight. How do I find friends in a nation that treats me as a golden savior, that worships me with such ardor they push me constantly, constantly away? And those who would treat me as a friend… I have hurt so awfully…" Twilight sighed a little at this, lowering her head… and then she smiled after a moment and finally looked up, saying quietly: "Then why don't you write me letters, with your findings on the magic of friendship, Princess Celestia?" Celestia looked surprised at this… and then the winged unicorn straightened and nodded hesitantly, and Twilight smiled a little before she turned and headed for the doors, her horn glowing faintly and causing both of them to swing open – almost knocking over Spike, who yelped at being caught eavesdropping and ran quickly down the hall – and then the ivory equine called worriedly: "Twilight, but… wait! How do I do this?" "You'll figure it out." Twilight smiled a little over her shoulder, her horn continuing to glow, and the peytral plate around the unicorn's neck was carefully lifted free, floating silently over to a nearby table and dropping to it with a quiet clunk before she bowed her head, saying softly: "I'll be looking forwards to seeing your first letter soon, Princess." And with that, Twilight quietly turned and made her way into the corridor, Spike hurriedly falling into step beside her as he stared up at her, but the unicorn only smiled softly as she glanced down at him, asking quietly: "Why do you look so surprised?" "Well… you know. You and Celestia… I was surprised to begin with that we came here at all, considering how things have been." Spike said carefully, and he grimaced a bit as they passed several tall Pegasus guards that looked at them suspiciously. "Then again, I'm surprised they put up with here at all… you're always so vocal about Princess Luna and most people are not really… I mean… you know." "Yeah, I do, Spike, but I'm not about to let that stop me. I know that I can't betray Luna's wishes, but… I can still fight to have her remembered as Luna, not as Nightmare Moon." Twilight said quietly, shaking her head slowly, then she smiled a little over at Spike, adding quietly: "And… I am still Celestia's student. I'm so… so upset with her still, but… I am still her student, no matter what I think of her at times like this. She means a lot to me, Spike. I want to help her… I honestly do… but I'm just not ready to forgive her quite yet, either." The dragon nodded after a moment as they made their way quietly through the castle, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his head before he smiled a little bit and said quietly: "Well… I think it's good of you all the same, Twilight. I know… I can imagine how hard it is on you, but even…" He stopped, glancing awkwardly to the side as they passed by a group of ponies, then said slowly: "Even Miss and Mister Poet seem like they're willing to forgive her these days, you know?" "Well, Miss and Mister Poet are better ponies than I am, Spike." Twilight replied honestly, tipping a wink to the little dragon: it wasn't often that they used the codenames for Luna and Scrivener, after all, but in places like this it was a safer way of referring to the two without further drawing the suspicions of Pegasus guards or nobles. Celestia would always defend them if the subject was brought up before her, but it didn't change the fact that mentioning Luna or Scrivener Blooms around many ponies in Canterlot could yield some exceptionally cruel results. Luna, after all, they saw as betraying them, giving in to the powers and temptations of Nightmare Moon… and Scrivener Blooms was called the mad monk that ran off after her, driven insane with lust. The two were quiet as they made their way to the castle's front foyer: as it was evening, the castle was beginning to quiet down, and there were only a few servants around, many of them eyeing a group of five ponies suspiciously where they stood. Twilight, however, only smiled warmly at this, walking towards them as her friends looked up towards her, Applejack calling easily from where she stood beside Rainbow Dash: "You ready, sugar-cube?" "I am, AJ, if the rest of you are." Twilight glanced over them, taking them in with a warm smile: Applejack, easily carrying a pair of saddle bags over her strong frame, beside the now-permanently-male Rainbow Dash, who had his own set of saddlebags… and a Wonderbolt's uniform tight against his strong body, grinning proudly. Rainbow worked part-time with the team, helping put on shows occasionally in the Canterlot area, but never straying too far unless Applejack was there to come with him and support him. At first, it seemed like the whole 'I used to be female' thing was going to be an issue… but with the recommendation of Princess Celestia, and Rainbow proving he had more than what it took to be part of the team with a Sonic Rainboom he performed with startling ease… even the most apprehensive members of the team had been forced to accept Dash into their fold. It was awkward for him sometimes… but Rainbow had his dreams. Had achieved what he'd hoped to… and even if his change hadn't come without cost – his family, for example, had not taken well to it – he had gained family in the form of Applejack, Big Mac, and little Apple Bloom, who gladly looked up to Rainbow now as her 'favorite uncle.' Rarity tossed her mane, a straw hat shading her beautiful features, a simple and yet elegant dress over her body: her boutique in Ponyville did a thriving business, now that she wasn't trying so hard to cater only to the fancies of the privileged, and she sold to both the working class pony and those with a little more fashion sense… and gladly shared her designs with the world when it was asked, but no longer strove to make everyone recognize her potential. Instead, she herself had recognized her own potential… found her self-worth in it, and her joy in sharing it with those who would cherish it, instead of those who would worship it one moment, only to throw it all away the next. "Yes, do let us get out of here, then… I swear, it's like ever since I threw Chic Trendy out of my shop, every so-called 'expert' in fashion wants me to be part of their show, no matter what I tell them. Funny, isn't it? I used to always want this… now I just want them to go away and leave my poor boutique alone." "You're very talented Rarity, that's all." Fluttershy said softly, and Rarity smiled tenderly over her shoulder at her: the Pegasus stood near the back, her eyes warm, a pink scarf around her neck that the ivory unicorn had given her as a gift for her birthday not long ago… a gift that meant particularly a lot to her because it had a violet pattern stitched over it that looked suspiciously like another unicorn the Pegasus admired. "Although we're all very glad you decided to stay in Ponyville, no matter what." Fluttershy; she was doing a world better these days, and had even moved back into her small cabin… and she had almost completely stopped correspondence with her mother. Not out of spite, but because in the long run, it was probably what was best for the both of them: Fluttershy's mother, after all, still insisted the punishments were what the worthless little Pegasus needed… but now, Fluttershy had been helped to see that she did have value. That she did mean a lot… and even if she still liked to be babied now and then, she was more confident than she had ever been in the past, standing up for herself more, giving her own opinion more freely… still shy, but far from the meekness that had once all but crippled her. Still curling up with her adopted mother some days and nights, but Twilight was secretly glad for it… to her, Fluttershy had become something like a living reminder that friendship and love could conquer even the darkest of despair. Pinkie Pie, lastly, gazed affectionately up from beside Fluttershy, nodding firmly and saying warmly: "Yeah, Rarity. I know that I sure am… after all, you're always helping me out and… it wouldn't be the same without you around. Without any of you around…" The pink pony blushed quietly, her messy mane and tail flicking as she gazed back and forth affectionately over the others as Twilight and Spike joined the group. She was doing much better these days, feeling much more in control… and they were always careful to never let her stress herself out too much, and to always give her patience when she began to have one of her little fits of excitement. When she absolutely needed to stay calm, one of Zecora's potions would work wonders… and the zebra had been more than glad to help them out saying that 'for my first friends from Ponyville, I know just what to do… whenever things get out of control, just drink this calming brew.' Perhaps she would never be entirely cured or free from Pinkamena, but the group therapy was helping her settle herself more and more… and it had been a long time since a severe episode had plagued the poor pony. And Pinkie bounced a little on her hooves as Rainbow Dash chuckled, then teased: "You never say that to me when I leave, Pinkie." "Well, silly, whenever you leave we always throw a party… and then when you come back, we throw another party, so it gives me two things to look forwards to." Pinkie replied warmly, and then she reached out and wrapped an arm around him in a firm hug. "I miss you when you're gone, but it makes it feel all the nicer when you return." Rainbow Dash smiled warmly at this, and then Applejack nudged his side firmly before she looked at Twilight and winked. "Guess we're all ready to leave, then. And now, I know it ain't none of our business, but everyone was also wondering… and I guess I sorta was too… if you talked to the Princess, though. I seem to remember that once upon a time you meddled around in all our problems, after all, and it was only after you did that we went and fixed 'em… what about you, did you fix yours?" Twilight rolled her eyes in amusement at this, however, nodding and saying quietly: "As a matter of fact, I actually did speak to Princess Celestia, and… well. We're moving forwards, I'll put it that way." She stopped, looking down quietly for a moment, then she gazed back up with a small smile. "So I can say honestly that… maybe we have a start to something, anyway." "Good, because the way you used to talk about her…" Rainbow halted, smiling a little as he tossed his rough rainbow mane, and then he glanced over the others and said softly: "I mean, heck, even Applejack makes me frustrated sometimes… well… a lot of the time, really…" He winced when Applejack rolled her eyes and smacked him in the side firmly at this comment. "I still wouldn't ever want to lose her. I know it's not quite the same with you and Celestia, but… we all remember the way you used to look up to her. And we all screw up sometimes, right? We all sure have at one time or another… why, I even remember that one time, Twilight, when you were trying to help out every pony in Ponyville because a letter was going to be late, and-" "You know, I can turn you back into a girl if you keep this up." Twilight said mildly, and Rainbow cleared his throat and nodded a few times with a slight blush as Applejack snorted in amusement and Rarity shook her head with a smile. Then the violet unicorn strode past the group and towards the large doors leading out of Canterlot Castle, flicking her horn towards them and causing both to swing slowly open with a rumble, automatically beginning to lead the way as she called easily over her shoulder: "Come on then, ponies, let's not dally, then. We can make it back home to Ponyville before it gets too dark, if we're lucky." Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie immediately fell into step on either side of Twilight, one smiling almost shyly, the other beaming happily with a hop in her step, and Rarity and Spike followed, the dragon still crushing more than a little on the beautiful ivory unicorn… and last, Applejack and Rainbow firmly shoved against each other before turning and trotting in the rear of the group, trading warm smiles and a quick kiss before they both gazed happily ahead. And as the sun began to set and evening set in throughout Canterlot, Twilight gazed up as her namesake began to spread through the skies… and she smiled softly, feeling like things were going to be okay. Yes, her friends all had their problems, and so did she, and Equestria was not the same as it had once been… and yet Twilight wouldn't change a thing, because now she knew all this had only brought them closer together, made them all stronger… and at the end of the day, no matter what happened, they would push through it all together. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story